110815-LoGaG
CURRENT tenaciousGregarity's CTG'S house is a two-story japanese style training dojo, with a garden in the back and all the traditional stuff. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG Upon entering it, it looks like a good place to kick ass, with weapons and training dummies everywhere, spread out among the tamami. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG opens the door, letting everyone in. Looks even more nervous, if that was possible. -- CTG: "This, is, um...my house...Uncle taught people to fight, here. -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC looks around -- CGC: "this is actually pretty nice" CCC: "yeah, not bad at all" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT trails after, glancing around. -- CAT: "Is this what alll human arrchitecturre llooks llike." CGC: "naw" CGC: "Arty is just special" CAT: "I don't doubt it." CTG: "So, um.... are you guys hungry?" CGC: "sure" CAT: "No." CCC: "not really, nah" CGC: "more for me" CTG: "Oh, well...I'll get Adam something...do you mind waiting?" CGC: "no prob" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC leans against a wall -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG ducks into the kitchen, located down the hall from the dojo. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT leans against an entirely separate wall. Her saber appears in her hand, and she examines the blade, running one of her claws along it. -- CGC: "that's hot" CGC: "hehe" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC gives that stupid shit eating grin again -- CAT: "Amazing." -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC inspects one of the training dummies -- CAT: "Yourr elloquence trrully knows no bounds" CGC: "yea, youre right" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG made of straw and bamboo, but with a steel core. Kind of unnerving, for some seem to be broken in half by a blunt force. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT counters the grin. Hers has more and sharper teeth. -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC wiggly brows -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC stares at one of the broken dummies -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG soon returns with a good looking sandwich, with different cheeses and veggies as well as two types of meat. -- CCC: "...the hell is this place?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG is eating one himself -- CGC: "he said it was a dojo" CTG: "Yeah, my uncle was...a master." CCC: "yeah, i guess so" CTG: "Sorry for the wait... I got hungry too. CGC: "No problem" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC retrieves a sandwhich -- CGC: "so uh, what do you suppose we do?" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC smirks to himself -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG It seems to be made so that you can taste each ingredient in every bite -- CGC: "so three dudes and an alien girl walk into a dojo-" CGC: "this is the start of a bad joke" CTG: "...I want to go look around." CGC: "You havent done that yet?" CCC: "i get the feeling most of us haven't" CGC: "im actually not surprised by that" CTG: "This is the first I've been out of my house in...a few years." CGC: "what a wonderful time to start then!" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity's CTG'S land seems to be...Tokyo. A giant city, filled with activity. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG around where foliage grows, there are crystals of garnet growing as well. -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC goes to the entrance, finishing his sandwhich on the way there -- CGC: "so uh, let's get crackin' then" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC hangs out and waits for everyone -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC stops poking the training dummy and heads over to the door -- CGC: "so before we leave" CGC: "what weapons do you guys use?" CTG: "I...haven't used a weapon before." CGC: "surely you have a strife specibi?" CCC: "i have my skateboard" CCC: "i guess that counts" CTG: "I do, but...it's for shields..." CAT: "Before we dive into that we should probably at least figure out who is good at what." CAT: "LLike. At lleast get some measurre of abillity." CGC: "good idea" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC takes out his M9 Beretta -- CGC: "this is my weapon of choice" CTG: "...figures..." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT moves away from the wall, twirling her saber right back into her strifedeck. -- CGC: "heh, yeah" CAT: "My weapon is ratherr obvious" CGC: "yeah" CGC: "looks pretty badass" CGC: "kyle has a skateboard. Arty has a.....shield? right?" CAT: "Found it in some ruins back on Allterrnia." CAT: "And yes" CAT: "That is what they said" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC holds out his skateboard, staring at it skeptically -- CAT: "... And in case you didn't hearr from LLibby." CAT: "Jack is llikelly to be interrested in this grroup." CGC: "good" CAT: "Do you intend on trrying to fight him on yourr own." CAT: "Therres a lline." CCC: "how is that good, the guy's a monster" CCC: "didn't he have you locked up or something" CAT: "I'm going to establlish some grround rulles." CAT: "One. Don't fucking prrovoke any of the Twinks." CTG: "Jack...gave me something..." CAT: "Erribus allrready llost his arrms." CGC: "let's hold on to all our horses" CAT: "Was it a llesson in pain?" CGC: "I may be hella rad, but im not dumb enough to 1v1 a scumbag like Jack. He obviously knows what he's doing" CAT: "Obviously." CAT: "But, good. That's a starrt." CAT: "Betterr than Nyarrlla, at lleast." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG pulls out a pen. -- CTG: Jack gave me this. CCC: "a pen?" CGC: "a magical pen, obviously" CAT: "I hope it's not explosive." CTG: "...yeah...I don't know what it does..." CGC: "it probably turns him into a magical girl or something" CAT: "That woulld fucking suck." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC chuckles -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG it's a twisty top, as Arty demonstrates, and it has a pink jewel at the top. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG seems like a normal pen. -- CGC: "maybe it's like a pen sword" CGC: "like in Percy Jackson" CAT: "Maybe it's a joke." CTG: "He said...that this power was mine. That I was the one meant to have it..." CCC: "i guess we can worry about it later, as long as we're careful around it" CGC: "just keep it capped for now" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG puts it away. -- CGC: "Lorrea, do you want to strategize our squad at all?" CGC: "positionin, etc?" CAT: "... Welll frranklly weapons orr no I have no idea what any of you arre capablle of." CAT: "Orr if you're as squishy as you llook." CGC: "Would you say you are the 'most experienced fighter?' " CAT: "I have spent the majorrity of my llife in a cullturre wherre if I werre lless prroficient I woulld be morre dead" CAT: "And being dead sucks." CAT: "LLike, I allmost trried it once." CAT: "No fun" CGC: "forreal" CGC: "okay, fine let's just shit this little formation together" CTG: "That...sounds scary..." CCC: "i, uh, chased off a raccoon with my skateboard once" CGC: "so we'll have Lorrea in the front" CGC: "Arty in the middle, and me and Kyle will walk behind Arty" CGC: "sound cool?" CCC: "sounds about right" CGC: "Most excelleeenntt" CTG: "...can I hide behind you guys instead...?" CAT: "What if something trries to sneak up on us, Arrty?" CTG: "...can I be between two people?" CGC: thats what i said CCC: "you're going to be between three, buddy" CTG: "..oh...okay." CGC: "so it's settled then? We'll go on a short walk and come back?" CAT: "What's the point?" CAT: "Not llike I'm saying that we shoulld just sit arround doing nothing" CTG: "actually..." CGC: "to explore, maybe find something we want to come back to" CAT: "I've gotten my filll of that llatelly." CTG: "Can someone teach me to fight?" CAT: "... Teach you how to fight." CTG: "....yes." CAT: "Welll surre?" CAT: "This is a llittlle bit llate." CAT: "How do you llive this llong and not know how to fight?" CGC: "well CGC: luckily" CGC: "this is a dojo" CGC: "and almost anything is a weapon" CAT: "That worrd sounds llike bulllshit" CCC: "fighting's not a priority on earth" CCC: "well, usually not i guess" CGC: "it's more of a hobby" CAT: "Right" CGC: "some people embrace it more than others" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG walks inside, ready to start. -- CAT: "Welll Allterrnia was differrent, with the megafauna and roaming undead and berrserrk highblloods." CCC: "yeah, uh, we didn't have any of that" CGC: "mhm" CCC: "i doubt any of us have every messed with anything lethal" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT steps towards Arty. Her saber appears in her hand. -- CAT: "I nearrlly died shorrtlly beforre enterring the game in getting Aaisha's disks." CAT: "Safe to say, I'm fairrlly cerrtain therre arre a few cullturrall differrences." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG is trying to figure out how to pull out his weapon -- CGC: "we should probably get Arty something that he feels comfortable to weild" CGC: "unless you already have something?" CCC: "i mean i guess he could use a shield as a weapon" CGC: "be like captain america" CCC: "yeah" CAT: "They're good forr hitting." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG finally pulls out a tower shield, which he as shoved bits of Garnet though -- CCC: "did you" CCC: "make your own spikes" CTG: "It...wasn't hard..." CAT: "Welll it's something." CAT: "Can you USE it?" CCC: "yeah, it's, uh, you did a nice job" CTG: "I haven't fought before...Unc wanted me to learn, but..." CGC: "well, figuring how huge that shield is-" CGC: "Basic 'Shield Bashing' should do you just fine until you figure out some cool other technique" CAT: "Hit me." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG steps forward and swings out. He doesn't think he'll do much damage, but the force behind the swing is immense -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT raises her saber- reinforcing it with her other hand- and absorbing the force. She's pushed backwards but unharmed. -- CAT: "Too sllow." CGC: "well" CGC: "he's a big guy" CAT: "And I coulld have spllit both of his llegs by now." CAT: "The shielld needs to move morre quickly." CTG: "How can I be faster?" CAT: "Prractice." CAT: "But shiellds arren't made forr attacking, eitherr way, spikes orr no." CGC: "it's like" CGC: "more repelling, and blocking" CGC: "assisting" CTG: "Then....can you hit me...?" CAT: "... Do you want me to trry?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks terrified but lowers his stance, ready to take a blow. -- CGC: "just dont sever a limb or something" CCC: "yeah, we've had enough of that apparently" CTG: "You...won't actually hurt me...right?" CGC: "Just strike his shield, Lorrea" CGC: "let him try absorbing the force" CAT: "I'lll lleave the psionics away." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT rolls her eyes, stepping forwards, moving to slap the shield with her saber. Like a bell. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG doesn't move an inch, surprisingly -- CTG: "What was that sound...?" CGC: "deez nuts" CCC: "what sound" CAT: "So we've establlished that shiellds worrk." CAT: "When peoplle hit them." CAT: "I, forr one, am shocked." CGC: "wow, was that sarcasm" CGC: "you do have som ehumor afterall" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG a veeeerry quiet chuckle -- CGC: some humor* CAT: "What's a sarrcasm. Can I killl it with deadpan humourr?" CGC: "sarcasm is confusing to explain, maybe another time i'll explain it" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC smiles a little -- CAT: "Arrty, you successfullly helld a llarrge metall shielld in the way of a verry prredictablle swing." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity's CTG'S change in body language suggests a tentative confidence. His face is more impassive than stressed. -- CAT: "Fighting is usuallly prredicting them." CTG: "Let's go again." CAT: "I coulld lliterrallly stand herre alll day doing this and you woulld llearrn nothing." CGC: "basically, she is trying to say, rudely i might add" CTG: "I know. Which I why I want to level up. CTG: "Don't make it so easy." CGC: "that you need to figure out how to block in different situations, direction, etc" CAT: "I'm saying that if you're going to llearrn anything I need to be actuallly trrying to hit you." CTG: "...I'm ready." CTG: "...wait." CAT: "... You know what" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG takes off his sweatshirt, wearing a green shirt underneath. -- CAT: "I lliterrallly just stolle this frrom Carra." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT switches out her saber for a wooden sword. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks visibly relieved -- CAT: "How quicklly do you think you can move that." CAT: "Asking forr a frriend." CTG: "Let's...find out." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC lays down on the floor on his back -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT gives the fake sword a twirl, before darting around to Arty's side, bringing it around his shield for a light jab at his ribs. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG turns, standing firm to defend against the strike -- -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC walks over to Adam and sits near him -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pulls back, even as she shield impacts with the side of the sword- Arty felt it touch, slightly. Lorrea takes a few steps back. -- CAT: "Frranklly as much as I woulld llike to trry I may not be the best perrson forr this." CGC: "youre the only one with an actual melee weapon though" CTG: "I...think you're doing well..." CAT: "No I mean forr the sake of yourr welllbeing." CCC: "i mean it's either that or a skateboard though" CGC: "yeah" CAT: "That's not the prrobllem." CGC: "im pretty sure you could break the skateboard before the shield even gets a scratch" CGC: "Where. Where do you even get that big of a shield?" CAT: "A walll?" CTG: "...I don't care if...I get hurt..." CTG: "Make me strong." -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC not_bad.png -- CAT: "Arre you absollutelly cerrtain." CTG: "....yes." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG takes a deep breath. -- CTG: "I won't be a burden to you guys." CGC: "yeah, we'll make kyle the burden instead" CGC: "kek" CCC: "whoa what now" CAT: "Bllah bllah no one has to be a burrden bllah you're alll worrthwhille individualls with unique tallents. Bllah." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT rolls her eyes. -- CGC: "nice" CAT: "That wholle thing." CGC: "my type of lady" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC ;) -- CCC: "right to the point, nice" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG charges, intent on moving on. He's fast, for a big guy. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT pauses, watching the approach, waiting- before leaping towards the shield- using the spikes for leverage to quickly scale to the top before her weight throws Arty's charge off. And then she hops over him, from the top of the shield. It's all very showoff-y. -- CTG: "...Woah..." CAT: "I mean." CAT: "An attempt was made." CAT: "Grreat job!" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC claps -- CCC: "damn" CTG: "Practice makes perfect, right?" CAT: "Prractice makes lless bad." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG charges again -- CAT: "Perrfect takes morre-" -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT steps to the side, shoulder barely keeping ahead of the edge of the shield as she turns aside with it's motion. -- CAT: "Welll arren't you eagerr" CTG: "We don't have time to waste." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG swings the shield, this time. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT WHUMP. She's hit, and moved along with the shield. She's not hurt, though- she managed to get out of the way of those reddish spikes. -- CAT: "Okay" CAT: "That's a step in the right dirrection." CTG: "...I hit..." CTG: "I hit!!" CGC: "goodjob mate" CGC: "eight out of eight mate" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG grins. Though the action seems to be foreign to his face muscles, he's....oh no, he's cute! -- CCC: "eight out of eight?" CAT: "I mean, okay." CGC: "just meming" CAT: "I'm not even hurt?" CAT: "Why arre you so enthused" CGC: "he was successful in achieving contact" CGC: "dont be so salty" CAT: "It coulld be a llot easierr to achieve contact." CGC: "look, you cant just expect everyone to be good, then make them feel shitty for not being as good as you" CGC: "just an F Y I" CAT: "That was lliterrally supposed to be welll intentioned impllied fllirrting." CGC: "in any case though, im gonna lie down somewhere" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC stops mid step -- CGC: "huh?" CAT: " 'A llot easierr to achieve contact.' " -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG OOOOOOOOO -- -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC mulls over it -- CGC: "oh. ohhohohoo" CAT: "Adam. Man. Step it up." CGC: "hehe" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC tries not to laugh and fails miserably -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG is taking this time to gather Hope. Doesn't know he's doing it, though. -- CGC: "you got me" CGC: "whatever, i got rekt" CGC: "it's hard to tell, what with your weird way of understanding and expressing words" CAT: "Alliens." CAT: "At lleast we know the same llanguage?" CGC: "by chance, yes" CGC: "i want to lie down though CAT: "We'lll telll you if anything comes up." CGC: "cool, thanks" -- CURRENT gnarlyCatechism CGC walks off to find a nice spot to sleep -- CCC: "yeah, see you later" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG aaaaaaa shield swing! -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT the shields impacts two things. First the sword, and then Lorrea. Who is knocked, stumbling back, onto her ass. -- CAT: "Welll" CAT: "You got me" CAT: "I think that's" CAT: "Prrobablly enough" CAT: "Forr now." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT stands back up, brushing herself off. -- CTG: "...we're done already?" CAT: "... Arrty, we onlly just got herre." CAT: "We lliterrallly just met." CAT: "I think we can stand to interract outside of you trrying and sometimes successfullly hitting me with a shielld." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG his posture goes back to normal and the confident shield wielder disappears along with the shield itself. -- CTG: "Oh...uh...you're right..." CTG: "Sorry." CAT: "What do you do, Arrty." CAT: "Beforre alll of this." CAT: "Obviouslly not fighting, frrom what you've said." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG takes a seat against the house -- CTG: "I...read, watched anime, movies...and worked out... CAT: "So woulld you say that you know a llot about human cullturre." CTG: "Uh, yeah. I'd say so." CAT: "Do you think being ablle to hit things with a shielld is morre imporrtant than that?" CTG: "I think...that it depends on the type of life you want to lead." CAT: "... Think of it llike this." CAT: "You're one of the llast eight humans." CAT: "Who willl rememberr it, if you don't." CAT: "Do you know human historry." CTG: "Yeah...I read a bunch of it." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG the words "one of the last eight humans" hits him like a ton of bricks -- CAT: "Game orr no, that's imporrtant." CAT: "As one of the llast twellve trrollls and FRRANKLLY one of the few of us that isn't going to get themsellves fucking killled, I'm going to have to do much of the same." CTG: "We...carry what's left of a dead civilization... CTG: "Scary...." CAT: "Not scarry." CAT: "Daunting, surre." CAT: "But not scarry." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT uncaptchalogues her phone, glancing at it. Tap tap. -- CTG: "...I'm not a strong person...being afraid is all I know how to do... CAT: "Welll" CAT: "It's time to llearrn." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG breathes out a sigh -- CTG: "I....I'm sick of talking about that..." CTG: "I'm sick of making excuses." CAT: "Then stop making them." CTG: "...thanks. " CTG: "I...needed to move. To hit.....to get hit... " -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG gives that tiny smile again. "It's done me some good." -- CAT: "You're one of the llast eight humans, you have an eighth of yourr entirre CULLTURRE behind you." CAT: "If you think you're weak, telll that to them." CAT: "And telll it to the nineteen of us who are RELLYING on you standing with us in this shit." CAT: "Yeah, it's reallly fucking scarry." CTG: "...nineteen? ...weren't there twenty of us....?" CAT: "I'm not counting you" CAT: "But as scarry as it is, we've got to deall with this." CAT: "With ALLL of this." CAT: "And we can." CAT: "And, frranklly, if we're going to do that we need to cooperate." CAT: "Pllay to each otherr's strrengths." CAT: "None of this idiotic highbllood bickering forr titlle bulllshit that they've been doing." CAT: "Everry singlle one of them has made things WORRSE forr that." CAT: "No." CAT: "We're a team." CAT: "And a team within a team." CAT: "So you don't have to hit things, and do alll of that." CAT: "You have to be a differrent KIND of strrong." CAT: "I'm a thief of llife, I do things differrently than a mage of hope woulld." CAT: "And differrentlly from a heirr of doom orr a prrince of llight!" CAT: "Whatever the shit those mean." CAT: "We, as peoplle, apprroach this DIFFERRENTLLY." CAT: "And untill one of you prroves me wrrong, none of those ways arre wrrong." CAT: "Just don't fucking do anything stupid." CAT: "We've allrready had enough of that." CTG: "I...don't even know how to use my powers..." CAT: "Neitherr do I." CAT: "That's something we're supposed to LLEARRN." CTG: "Is that part of our quest?" CAT: "I think so?" CTG: "I wish my sprite was more cooperative." CAT: "Meh." CAT: "What is it?" CTG: "...a stronger, more powerful me whom acts like a jackass..." CAT: "Idlle question" CAT: "What collourr is yourr bllood" CTG: "...human blood is red." CAT: "Alll human bllood?" CTG: "Yeah." CAT: "Neat" CTG: "How does that caste system of yours work, anyway?" CAT: "Fuck if I know." CAT: "Highbloods live longer and are stronger." CAT: "LLowblloods don't llive as llong and sometimes have psionics and arre morre common." CAT: "Jadeblloods llive in the caverrns and tend to the motherr grrubs." CAT: "Besides me." CTG: "How do you know which are lowbloods?" CAT: "Burgundy, yellow, brown." CTG: "What about highbloods?" CAT: "Bllue, Purplle, Viollet, Tyrrian." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT shrugs. -- CAT: "Ramirra, Anterra, Serrios, and Aaisha." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG counts in his fingers -- CTG: That's only...seven." CAT: "Midbloods make up the rest." CAT: "Cara, Eribus, mysellf, LLiskarr, Nyarrlla." CTG: "So CTG: ....who's Ramira?"* CAT: "An idiotic hyperraggrressive blluebllood who trries to boss peoplle arround thrrough fearr." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT waves her hand, dismissively. -- CTG: "I...probably shouldn't talk to her..." CAT: "You woulldn't be missing much." CTG: "Besides them, I haven't met...Liskarr, and Anterra. CAT: "Frranklly." CAT: "Anterra is prrobablly dead." CTG: "You...haven't heard from them? " CAT: "Not since they enterred the game." CTG: "Weird...and Liskarr?" CAT: "Teallbllood. Crries a llot. She's into my matesprrit, red." CAT: "Reallly bad at underrstanding feellings." CCC: "..." CCC: "...snnnrRRRGghh..." CTG: "....?" -- CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC apparently passed out on the floor a while ago -- CAT: 'Shoulld I bite him" CTG: "I'm... going to take him inside..." CTG: "No, don't bite him...why would you?" CAT: "Oh my~" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks at her, confused. -- CTG: "What?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG impossibly doesn't understand subtext -- CAT: "Oh, nothing." CAT: "Go on." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG easily lifts Kyle, carrying him inside. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT ships Arty ♥ Kyle. -- CTG: "I'm sure the lounge room has a couch..." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT trails after them. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG looks into the lounge room.. All chairs and tables, plus a kitchen. No couches.... -- CTG: "I'll...have to put him in my bed, then..." CAT: "..." CAT: "What's a bed?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG ascends the stairs, down the hall and to the right is Arty's room. Posters and workout equipment galore, as well as tools, a bookshelf, and parts. His desk with his laptop is near a broken window. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT continues trailing after, tapping away on her phone. -- CTG: "A soft place to lay down with warming cloths...you don't have beds?" CAT: "No." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG sets Kyle on the bed, tucking him in gently. -- CTG: "How do you sleep?" CAT: "Recuperracoons." CTG: "What are those?" CAT: "They're tubs of sopor for sleeping in?" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG had put his sweatshirt back on a while ago, and sits at his desk chair as he begins to work out. Even under those baggy clothes his muscles cannot hide as he lifts. Roll (accidental) seduction -- CTG: "...what's sopor?" CAT: "Soporr sllime. It's used to minimize the nightmarres." CTG: "I...guess nightmares would be normal, when you do the things you do..." CTG: "I bet it gets weird when you eat it..." CAT: "... No one does?" CAT: "I mean, prrobablly???" CAT: "I haven't" -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG casually exercising while talking -- CAT: "Don't pllan to." CTG: "Probably shouldn't." CAT: "Yep." CTG: "So...are you stuck here? On this planet?" CAT: "... Uh. Yeah." CTG: "...aren't you scared?" CAT: "... Of what?" CTG: "...you're stuck. You can't leave." CAT: "... Yes." CTG: "I'd be scared..." CAT: "That is corrrect." CAT: "Why?" CAT: "It's not trrying to killl me, yet." CTG: "I guess I can't really empathize with anyone... Still, you're...welcome to stay here. I don't know what food trolls eat, but you're welcome to whatever I have here. My uncle was a man who was always prepared." CTG: "...is. Is a man." CAT: "... Thanks." CAT: "I'm sure he's a good man." CTG: "Yeah...he never yells at me, protected me from danger....I just wonder where he went. Must be looking around to see what's dangerous around here." -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG denial intensifies -- CAT: "... Yeah." CAT: "I hope he's carrefull." CTG: "Me too....I...think I'd be even more of a mess if I lost him..." CAT: "Yyyyeah." -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT turns, moving back down stairs. Casual demiabscond. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG there are many doors and halls if you wanna explore. -- -- CURRENT allodicTemperament CAT is just gonna go back down to the larger room that they were in. -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG weapons and dummies gallooore -- Category:Arty Category:Adam Category:Kyle Category:Lorrea